The load bed of a pickup truck has a limited capacity for holding tools, equipment and work supplies necessary to complete a job. Many times, sawhorses and work tables need to be brought to a job site as well because the job site does not have working surfaces. In situations where it is necessary to bring sawhorses or a work table to a job site, they consume some of the available load capacity of the truck bed thereby cutting down on the amount of other tools, equipment and work supplies that may be transported. This is a significant detriment.
This document relates to a new and improved tonneau cover for a pickup truck or like vehicle wherein one or more panels of the tonneau cover incorporate two sets of folding legs that allow the panel or panels to be erected and utilized as a work table or sawhorses. Further, it should be appreciated that a three-panel tonneau cover may be configured as a picnic table wherein one panel is configured as a table and two other panels are configured as benches for sitting at the table. Thus, the tonneau cover described herein is characterized by enhanced versatility making it useful on the job site as well as for family recreation.